A Dying Secret
by Meleigha
Summary: He's gotten passed so many of her walls so many secrets. There's still one she isn't ready to share and it maybe too late. Read, enjoy I hope, and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

He had gotten closer to her than most people could ever imagine. He knew so much of her past that at times it actually scared her, but there was something she wasn't ready for anyone to know about. A secret that had to be just hers. That secret was getting harder to keep, especially now. For the past few months she had taken several vacation days, usually a Monday, a Friday, or both. No one could quite figure it out. Weekends were an opportunity for her to work at the lab with no interruptions, just her and the bones. Weekends weren't mini-vacations, not for Temperance Brennan.

Just like the week before, Brennan shoved away from her desk promptly at 4:30pm Thursday afternoon. She ran her fingers through hair, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door. Booth and the squints were standing on the platform when she shut her office door and locked it. The sound of the door latching caught the attention of Booth as he turned around to see her heading toward the exit.

"Hey Bones! Where ya off to? I just on my way to see you." He hollered in her general direction.

Not stopping to acknowledge him or anyone else for that matter, she simply replied, "It will have to wait, Booth. See everyone on Monday."

With that she left the building and headed for her car.

Booth immediately looked to Angela.

"Hey, don't ask me," she defended. "I don't know what's been going on with her lately, but it's really starting to bug me."

Hodgins winked as he leaned in.

"I thought I was the only one who got to bug you," he whispered.

"Definitely later," she whispered back.

Booth was completely obviously to everything and everyone except Brennan. He watched as she slid into her car and sped away. But to where?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you are enjoying. The first few chapters are shorter than usual, but they do increase in length. The story is already written, so just a matter of adding chapters. Please let me know what you think. _

Booth wanted to run after her, but he knew Brennan well enough to know that this wasn't a time to push. He'd check in on her later.

Brennan parked her Atlanta blue BMW into the long term parking, popped the trunk and swiftly pulled out a tan colored duffle bag. Slamming the trunk shut she looked around for the trolley stop. Spotting it only a few rows over, she began moving in its general direction.

Standing with the other travelers, you could sense so many different emotions. Excitement, wonder, joy, but Brennan wasn't feeling any of these emotions. Sadness ached in her heart, and it was all she could do to keep from crying right then and there.

'This could be the last time,' she thought to herself, 'the last time I might see her…."

Her thoughts were interrupted as the trolley pulled up. Dropping off passengers and reloading, it trudged along toward the airport entrance. Brennan stood up just as the trolley shook to a sudden stop. Wavering slightly, she began making her way off the trolley and into the airport.

Heading toward gate seventeen, she paused to check on her flight.

Releasing a sigh and fighting back the tears that were starting to blur her vision, she maneuvered her way toward the terminal. She arrived at the gate just as the attendant announce that boarding for Flight 2134 to Nashville, TN would begin in approximately 5 minutes. Brennan sat on the edge of a hard blue plastic chair and reached into her purse. Grabbing her phone and checking it for missed calls. Seeing there were none, she turned off her phone and dropped it back into her purse.

She stood up just as the door opened to begin boarding. Pulling out her boarding pass and handing it to the attendant, she began wishing she was already there.

Later that evening Booth made his way to Brennan building. Noticing first that her car was absent from its usual spot and second her windows were dark. He decided calling her apartment first; he didn't get an answer. Next he tried her cell phone, but that went straight to voice mail.

"This is Brennan. Leave a message. Oh yeah, and Booth, I'm fine."

Not finding the right words to leave a message, he decided to wait until the morning


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who reviewed! As always, read, enjoy, and review, please!! _

_And no, I don't own Bones. _

After placing her duffle bag into the overhead compartment, Brennan sat down and leaned her head against the window. The flight wasn't crowded; in fact the seat beside her remained vacant. Even at her best, small talk wasn't a noted quality especially to perfect strangers. The plane taxied out on to the runway and Brennan closed her eyes. Thinking back to her junior year in high school made a slight frown form on the corner of her mouth.

_**Flashback**_

'Here we go again,' Temperance thought to herself, 'another foster home.'

Her caseworker was driving along the highway rambling on about the people that were to become her newest foster parents.

'Parents?? What gives them the right to even call themselves parents? I have…had parents and I most certainly don't need another set,' thoughts like these rang in Temperance's mind.

She came back to reality as they slowed down to pull in the driveway.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. They have another foster child. A girl. Your age. Her name is Kennedy," stated the caseworker with a smile on her face.

"This should be fun," mumbled Temperance under her breath.

Temperance got out and turned to open the back passenger door where she had placed her bag only 45 minutes earlier. Wrapping the handles with a firm grasp, Temperance let out a sigh and followed the caseworker up the steps onto the front porch. A short, rounded woman opened the door and asked the two to come inside. The house smelled of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Well, I can't stay," stated the caseworker, "I have so many other things to do, but I do want to introduce you to Temperance Brennan. Temperance this is the Miller family."

She extended her hand toward the woman who had opened the door. "This is Sally and her husband is…"

The caseworker looked around the room until her eyes rested on the semi-unconscious body lying on the couch.

"And this is Rodney." "Well looks like introductions are over so I'll be on my way."

Moving swiftly toward the door, the caseworker was gone in what seemed only a matter of seconds.

"Well, missy, looks like you better get settled. Oh, and by the way, my name is Mrs. Miller, understand?"

"Yes," replied Temperance.

"Yes, what?" stated Mrs. Miller.

"Yes, Mrs. Miller," replied Temperance.

"Kennedy," Mrs. Miller yelled, "get out here now!"

The door at the end of the hallway opened slowly and out stepped a young lady. Her long blonde hair was straight, but had just enough bounce. Her ocean blue eyes glisten even in the dim light of the hallway and her build was very similar to Temperance; perfect height, and slender build with just the right curves.

"Kennedy, this is your new roommate, Temperance. Get her settled now so you two can start supper," snapped Mrs. Miller over her shoulder as she walked back into the living room.

"Hi," said Kennedy as she touch Temperance's forearm and led her into the bedroom.

"Hi," Temperance sighed in return.

Pointing to the bed on the right side of the room, Kennedy stated, "That's your bed and the green dresser is yours too. Go ahead and get unpacked, I'll handle supper for tonight."

With that Kennedy slipped out of the room as Temperance flopped onto the bed.

_**Back to present**_

Brennan was startled by the captain's voice as he thanked the passengers and asked everyone to prepare for landing. Brennan looked out the window. It was night and the moon peeked its sleepy face out from behind a passing cloud. The lights of Nashville weren't as bright as those of DC and normally under different circumstances Brennan would have enjoyed the view, but not tonight, not this time.

_Come on...review, you know you want to. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Again I apologize for the short chapters. Anywho..read, enjoy, and review, please._

_No, I don't own Bones, just my imagination. _

"Enjoy your stay in Nashville," smiled the attendant as the passengers exited the plane. Temperance slowly walked through the empty airport and toward the main exit. A burst of cool autumn air hit her as the doors flew opened.

She walked toward a taxi parked directly in front of her. Opening the door, Brennan scooted in the back seat.

"Sarah Cannon Cancer Center, please," her tired voice etched out as she shut the door.

"Sure thing, but I'm afraid the ride might take a little longer than usual. Bad wreck out on I 40. Shut the whole interstate down, but should be openin' back up in just a bit," stated the taxi driver with a strong southern drawl.

"That's fine," stated Brennan.

Sitting in the cab, she let her mind wonder back.

_**Flashback**_

"That looks great on you!" screamed Kennedy.

"You think so?" questioned Tempe.

"Yes!!!!" came her squeal of approval..

The girls were getting ready for the Homecoming Football game. Tempe really had no interest in the football game, but she and Kennedy went everywhere together. They were the best of friends. Although they were complete opposites; they clicked.

Rodney heard the girly squeals and pushed opened the door.

"What's going on in here!" he shouted.

"None of your business!" stated Kennedy; her stubborn streak showing through.

"Well I ought to…." blabbered Rodney.

"You ought to what?" questioned Kennedy.

She knew he was drunk; he was always drunk.

"I ought to knock your lights out for sassing me that way," he yelled.

This was a regular occurrence in the Miller household. Mrs. Miller slept all day and watched movies all night; Rodney just drank.

Kennedy fired back, "Well you know the deal, one good hit and that's it."

"You know what I've been thinking? You and I made this deal, but now there's a new player." His eyes darted off into Tempe's direction.

"No way!" shouted Kennedy. "This is OUR deal. You can't break OUR deal."

Tempe stood frozen in place terrified.

"Well maybe I will...," he sputtered as he pushed Kennedy to the floor and headed for Tempe with his fist drawn.

Kennedy bounded off the floor and right in front of the flying fist. He hit Kennedy square on the mouth and blood immediately began spilling from her lips.

Kennedy reached up to touch her lips, "You got your one hit, now GO!!"

He stumbled out of the room, down the hallway.

"How can you deal with that?" asked Tempe.

"I don't know. I guess because I can think of a lot worse things than getting hit," stated Kennedy.

Tempe helped her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Why?' asked Tempe.

"Why, what?" questioned Kennedy.

"Why did you…protect me??" she whispered softly.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Kennedy replied, "Because you're my sister."

_**Back to present**_

The taxi finally arrived at their location. Brennan pulled the money out of her purse, thanked the man and walked under the awning to the automatic doors. The smell was so recognizable now. She had been coming here at least every other weekend for the past two months. She could have walked to that room with her eyes shut.

Booth sat in his apartment staring at the wall. 'Where could she be?' he wondered. He called her place again, still nothing. Instinctively he called her cell. 'Straight to voice mail, again,' he sighed. This time he left a message.

_Ok, you know what to do now. Review, please :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks so much for the replies. Read, enjoy, and review, please!_

_Do I own Bones???...Well...no. _

She leaned on the wall outside room 315.

'I don't want to go in!' Her whole body screamed this over and over again. 'How can this be happening, its just not fair!' As she leaned harder into the wall, her mind once again began to wonder back.

_**Flashback**_

"Temperance Brennan, Kennedy Brown, …" the principal continued down the alphabetical listing of graduating seniors.

As Kennedy stepped off stage, Tempe was there waiting to hug her sister, her best friend.

"I can't believe we did it!!" they screamed in unison.

Most would have thought the girls were meaning surviving high school, but not Kennedy and Temperance. Their survival was survival of the fittest. Grades came easy, both had a 4.0 GPA, they were simply thankful they had survived growing up. Families gathered around snapping pictures of their own graduating seniors as Kennedy and Tempe headed off towards the Miller's house. They didn't have families to take pictures of them in their cap and gown, but they had each other and that was what really mattered.

"We'll go to the Miller's pick up our things and head out," stated Kennedy trying to be positive, but she knew what was on Tempe's mind.

This was going to be their last night together before they headed off in different directions for college. As they approached the house, they noticed two large trash bags out on the porch. The two looked at each other and then down at the bags. The two girls briefly looked through the bags checking the contents. When they were satisfied that all of their belongings were there, the girls threw the bags over their shoulders and ran off down the street.

They caught a bus that took them to the next town over. From here they would go their separate directions in the morning. Both girls received traveling money from the universities they would be attending as part of their scholarships.

"Let's eat, I'm starving!" groaned Kennedy.

"You're always hungry," replied Tempe.

Kennedy rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Tempe.

"Mature. Really mature," stated Tempe.

They grabbed supper at a little diner across from the hotel where they would be staying. They spent hours eating, laughing, and crying until they finally decided it was time to check into the hotel and get some sleep. Kennedy headed off across the street to pay for a room while Tempe stayed behind and paid for the meal. Kennedy was waiting outside the hotel office as Tempe strolled over.

"Room 315," said Kennedy as she handed one of the keys to Tempe.

_**Back to the present**_

'Room 315,'mumbled Brennan under her breath.

She decided to check her phone before going into the room. Sliding the phone out of her purse, she pushed the power button. ONE NEW VOICEMAIL was displayed. She dialed her voicemail and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Bones, it's me…Booth." As if she wouldn't know. "Just wanted to check on you. You've got me a little worried. Just let me know you're all right. Talk to you soon…. I hope."

Brennan let out a sigh. She couldn't deal with everything, but she had to let him know that she was fine. Otherwise he'd move heaven and earth to find her. Looking down at her watch, she noticed that it was 11 o'clock DC time. She hit his number on speed dial.

"Booth," he in a worried tone.

She could imagine his hair sticking up in every direction and there was probably a nice worn place in the floor from his pacing.

"Hey, it's me. Sorry I didn't get your call earlier. I had my phone off."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed; some relief filling his voice.

"Are you home now?" he questioned.

"No, not yet," she admitted

"Then where are you!" his worried tone returning.

"I can't tell you right now, but I'm fine," she rambled. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll call you Sunday when I get back."

"Bones! No wait! Temperance!!" he knew that would get her attention.

"What?" she questioned.

Giving a sigh, "I know you're not fine and I won't pretend that you are, but just promise me that you'll be careful."

"Sure," she replied, "I'll talk to you later, Bye."

Brennan pushed herself off the wall. She knew she had to go inside. She gathered all of her courage, reached for the handle and gave it a push.

_Now here come the review part. Thanks :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Read, enjoy, and review, please_

_And no, I don't own Bones. _

The door seemed so heavy as she pressed forward into the room. The only light that was on was the one above the bed. These were private rooms. She guessed to make it a more intimate setting. As she made her way around the corner, she noticed Thomas slumped over in a chair. He had a blanket tucked under his chin, but he was still shivering. Brennan sat her purse and bag on the floor and quietly walked over to the cabinets. Pulling out a green hospital blanket, she carried it back across the room, and gently placed it over Thomas. She was hoping not wake him. He seemed so peaceful, which was a sight that was hard to come by these days. Rubbing his eyes, he whispered to Brennan, who was now sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks and when did you get here?" he managed through a yawn.

"No problem, just walked in actually. Why is it so cold in here?" asked Brennan.

"The meds," he stated, "she's cold one minute and hot the next. She was awake earlier and asking about you…. you and of course Booth."

"Sorry I missed it," her voice began to shake, "I miss getting to talk to her. What's the doctor saying today?"

"Not much," he sighed, "just the same old thing. She's getting pretty worn out. I know she's a fighter, but I think the fight is almost gone out of her."

He looked over at Brennan who now had tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry," he started.

"No, don't apologize," she interrupted, "I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around. I just…"

Brennan's words were cut short by a sound coming from the bed.

"Would you two stop it," a weak voice mumbled, "I'm trying to get some sleep and all you two can do is talk?"

Brennan jumped up and was immediately at the head of the bed.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey yourself," Kennedy said with a slight grin on her face. "Did you bring that handsome FBI agent with you?"

"No, not this time," sighed Brennan.

"Well I don't mean to put a damper on the situation here, but it doesn't look like I've got much time to wait around," stated Kennedy.

"Nonsense!" Thomas piped up, "Your gonna be around to put diapers on our grandchildren."

"Oh God! I hope not," Kennedy laughed, "diaper duty is one of the worst things I've ever done as a mother!"

Her laugh was contagious. Thomas and Brennan were both laughing before they knew it, but it ended all too quickly when Kennedy's laugh turned into an uncontrollable cough.

"Hey, now settle down," Thomas whispered into her ear, "You keep this up and you'll get us all kicked out of here."

"Thomas Anderson," she started, "I love you more than chicken fried steak and gravy. Did you know that?"

He smiled. Kennedy might not have grown up in the south, but to hear her now no one would have known.

_**Flashback**_

Tempe stood at the alter in an emerald green bridesmaid dress. Her eyes wondered over to Thomas who was looking dashing in his tux.

'He's one lucky guy,' Tempe said to herself.

Thomas was a southern gentleman down to the core. He was very handsome and everything Kennedy had ever imagined. As Kennedy walked down the isle, she saw the most important people in her life standing in front of her: her sister and the love of her life. They were her best friends. They knew her like no one else. She felt completely loved. A tear rushed down Thomas's face and he glanced over at Tempe. She stood there smiling to beat the band. She knew that her sister would be forever happy. At the reception Kennedy and Tempe danced together during the traditional father daughter dance. Kennedy practiced her southern drawl while talking to Tempe.

"So what do you think?" she asked, "Think I'll fit in?"

"Not a chance," laughed Tempe, "but no one's going to be able to resist your personality."

"Well I'm gonna keep on workin' at my draw'."

They both cracked up laughing.

_**Back to present**_

The door to Kennedy's room opened as the doctor strode over to the bedside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well I feel like I've just been hit by a Mac truck, but other than that, doc, I feel great!" she tried to let out a laugh, but couldn't it was just too painful.

The doctor cleared his throat and asked to speak to Thomas outside. Thomas followed behind the doctor throwing a wink and a smile over to Kennedy. Kennedy looked up at Tempe as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Tempe, promise me that once I'm gone you won't forget me," her lips quivered.

"I couldn't forget you even if I tried," Tempe tried to make light of the very serious conversation.

"Seriously, don't forget about all the times we had growing up. Pass those stories on to Noah and Andy. I want them to know about their mother. I know that Thomas will tell them stories, but he doesn't know my roots, you do."

Tears were streaming down Tempe's face.

"I'll tell them, I'll tell them," she whispered.

Just then they heard the door open again. Thomas walked over to the bed. His face, his eyes, even his lips said it all. Pain. The news wasn't good.

_Well...whatcha think? _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the awesome reviews! Y'all ROCK!! Sorry about any confusion. No, Kennedy has not met Booth. Anywho...read, enjoy, and review, please._

_ Oh, nope, I don't own Bones. _

Kennedy followed Tempe's gaze toward Thomas.

"Well, what is it?" Kennedy asked in a very worn out voice.

"I.. don't..," Thomas sputtered.

"What? Do you mean after 10 years of marriage you pick today to become speechless?" Kennedy grinned.

She motioned for Thomas to come closer to her.

"You don't have to say it out loud, I already know," she spoke in such a soothing tone as she stroked his hair.

Tempe silently slid out of the room. Her excuse for leaving? To give them some privacy. The real reason? She couldn't take much more. She walked down the empty corridor toward the waiting room.

'Coffee,' she said to herself, 'If I can get some coffee, I'll feel better.'

Knowing all to well that she was lying to herself, but she had to come up with something; something to help calm her down. Her hands trembled as she tried to pour the coffee into the small Styrofoam cup. Concentrating harder on her task, she managed to only spill a little onto her hand. She collapsed into an orange armchair and pulled her phone out of her purse.

'No missed calls, no new messages,' a tear rolled down her cheek.

She couldn't keep all of this in much longer. She had to talk to him, now. Tempe pressed Booth's number on speed dial. After several rings, she felt for certain that she would be transferred over to voicemail, but on the last ring a very sleepy voice answered, "Booth."

She looked down at her watch – 3:30am.

"I'm sorry Booth," that's all she could force out.

"Bones, what's wrong, what is it?" he questioned in that worried tone.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have called," she stammered.

"No! Wait! Don't hang up. Just tell me where you are and I'm on my way!"

Booth was already fully dressed. He was waiting; waiting on her.

"No Booth," she cried, "you can't come here, not right now. This is something I have to do on my own."

"What is?" he protested, "What do you have to do without me?"

"Say goodbye," she whispered.

"To who? To what?" his voice was becoming more worry ridden with every second.

"Booth, I just needed to hear your voice. I just needed to know that you're still there. That you're all right," she sobbed.

"Let me come to you," he pleaded.

"No, not right now," she protested with what little strength she had left, "My arrival plans back to DC may change. I'll call and let you know as soon as I know something, I promise."

"Fine," he sighed, "but if I don't hear something from you by this afternoon, I will find you."

"I don't think it will take that long," she trembled under her breath. What she didn't realize was Booth heard her.

"I've got to go," she whispered, "Bye."

He wasn't sure on the details, but knew it was bad. He walked over to the hallway closet and pulled down a large carry on bag. Taking the bag back to his bedroom, he began his mission.

'One suit, a couple changes of casual clothes, all the necessities; there that should do it,' he said to himself.

He picked up the bag, carried it across the living room, and placed it by the door. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but knew he had to.

Tempe stood up and began her way back to Room 315. She took her time. She wanted to give Kennedy and Thomas as much time as they needed. She reached the door, sighed, and pushed her way back in. Thomas was leaning over Kennedy playing with her hair and tracing her face with his fingertip. Thomas looked over toward Tempe.

"Hey, here she is," he whispered into his wife's ear.

Kennedy's eyes fluttered and focused in on Tempe. A slight grin formed in the corners of Kennedy's mouth as she reached out to take Tempe's hand. Tempe walked up to the bed and placed Kennedy's hand gently in hers. Thomas and Tempe stood by her bedside, stroking her hands for hours on end; neither one of them wanting to let go. They wanted her to know she wasn't alone. The room was so quiet; no monitors beeping, no machines rumbling, just the sound of her labored breathing.

Thomas and Tempe had pulled up chairs along the sides of the bed. They sat there continuing to stroke her hands. Hours passed. Tempe had rested her head on the bed rail and had started to doze when suddenly a tapping finger awaked her. Tempe looked over at Thomas and followed his gaze toward Kennedy. Her eyes were open, they look rested and at peace. Kennedy mouthed the words 'I love you' and slowly closed her eyes again. The thin sheet rose and fell one last time as tears streamed down Tempe's face.

_Well...whatcha think? _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks so much for the replies. Y'all ROCK, but you already knew this, right:) Read, enjoy, and review._

_No, I don't own Bones._

_Oh, and Happy New Year!!!!!! _

Then…nothing. Thomas and Tempe didn't move. A single tear fell from Thomas's eye as he quickly blinked away the others.

"Hey, you don't have to be strong for me," whispered Tempe, "You've got two little boys you have to be strong for."

With that the floodgates opened.

"What am I going to do with out her?" he sobbed.

Tempe reached her other hand across the bed and placed it on Thomas's forearm.

"You stay here, I'll go get a nurse," she said through the tears.

She squeezed Kennedy's hand once more and mouthed 'I love you, sis.'

Tempe stepped toward the door and placed her hand on the knob. Yanking the door opened, it seemed much heavier than ever before. She made her way to the nurses' station. She didn't have to say a word. They all knew. A very young looking nurse pushed away from the desk and moved around it toward Tempe. She placed a gentle hand on Tempe's shoulder as she walked past her toward Room 315. Tempe followed, but didn't go back in the room. She found herself leaning against the wall just like she was 12 hours before, but now all hope was gone.

Thomas came out minutes later. He walked over to Tempe. She placed her arms around him and offered what strength she had left. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"I have to go get Noah and Andy and set up the arrangements," he stated.

"Do you need me to help?" Tempe asked.

"No I can do this. I know exactly what she wanted. She wrote down for me." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I've carried it around with me ever since this whole thing started. Hoping that we could laugh at it the day she left here and came back home," his voice thick with tears.

Tempe wasn't sure what to say, all she could do was cry.

She looked back at Thomas. "I'm going to catch a flight back to DC to get everything in order and I'll be back tonight or tomorrow," she whispered.

Thomas nodded. He turned to walk away and Tempe headed in the opposite direction. She pulled her phone out of her purse and called the local taxi company. A ride would be there in 15 minutes. Next she called the airline. She swapped her flight from Saturday to one that would depart within 2 hours. Finally she called Booth.

"Booth" he answered.

"Hey, it's me again," she said.

He could hear tears in her voice making his heart break.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Booth, I'll be back in DC today at 3 o'clock. Could you pick me up at the airport? I just don't think I could drive myself," she softly stated.

"Not a problem, " he said, "What flight?"

"1842," she answered, "Booth, I need….I want to tell you everything… to explain," she began.

"Shhh, don't. Not right now. Just get back here to me and then," he paused, "And then you can tell me everything."

He didn't want to hear the pain in her voice not when he couldn't comfort her. He wanted to hold her, let her know that she wasn't alone. He wanted her to know that he was with her, now and always.

Tempe fell into the back seat of the taxi.

"Nashville International Airport," she stated.

And with that the driver pulled away from the curb. It was a much shorter ride to the airport. The wreck on the interstate had been cleared away and traffic was running smoothly. The taxi came to a gentle stop in front of the airport entrance.

"Thank you, Miss," was all the driver ever said.

Tempe walked up to the desk and made all the necessary changes and booked a flight from DC to Nashville for Saturday afternoon.

She requested two seats, "Beside each other, please," stated Tempe to the airline employee.

Tempe paid for the two new tickets, placed them in her purse, and headed off toward Gate 22.

The flight left right on time.

Booth called Angela and asked her and Hodgins to pick up Brennan's car at the airport. Angela started rolling with questions, but stopped when she realized that Booth didn't really know anymore then she did. Booth thanked her and headed for the airport himself.

Tempe rested her head against the window once more, but didn't close her eyes. She knew the only thing she would see would be Kennedy lying in that hospital bed. No returning to the days when she and Kennedy were the daring duo. 'No. Not anymore,' she thought as the tears started flowing again. If there was a passenger in the next seat, Tempe never noticed. She was lost, lost in her own grief, her own sorrow. All she wanted was to have his arms around her; to feel safe and she knew that now he was the only one who could make her feel.. protected.

The passengers began exiting the plane. He was there waiting. He spotted her walking in his direction, but she hadn't noticed him yet. Her head was bowed and he could tell she hadn't slept. He noticed she still had on the outfit she was wearing Thursday afternoon when she left the office.

"Temperance," he said in a low tone.

He new she couldn't possibly have heard him, but instinctively she raised her head. She picked up her speed and fell into him. The tears started all over again. He placed his arms tightly around her.

"Shhh, you're here now, I've got you."

_Well...whatcha think?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope all of you are still enjoying. Anywho...you know what to do._

_And you already know...I don't own Bones_

Booth held her like he would never let go. What ever had happened in the past few days was enough to make him go crazy. He wouldn't let her go through the rest of this alone. He couldn't.

Her tears finally subsided. She leaned into him not wanting to let go. Not wanting to go back to reality. He was gently rubbing her back and whispering to her. Finally she pulled back slightly from their embrace.

"I only want to go through this explanation once," she pleaded.

He picked up her bag, put his arm around her waist, and led her toward the exit. Booth parked his SUV right in front of the airport entrance. 'Being FBI has its benefits,' he thought to himself as he helped her into the passenger's seat. Getting in on the drivers side, he slid his hand under hers, which was resting on her leg. He gave her hand a squeeze and she tried to smile.

He was fighting DC's afternoon traffic, which seemed so much worse on Fridays. He picked up his cell and called Angela.

"Hey, I've got Bones with me and we're on our way over now. She wants to talk to all of us at once. Would you mind to keep everybody there for a little longer?"

Panic was the best word to describe Angela's voice as she answered, "Yeah, sure, no problem."

With that he ended the call and glanced back at Brennan. She was just sitting there. Hurt engulfed the expression on her face and in her eyes. A hurt that he had never seen before. It wasn't the same hurt that came into her eyes as her father and brother left her. Not the same hurt he saw when they discovered her mother. This hurt was so much deeper, so much worse.

He would squeeze her hand from time to time just to make sure she knew he was still there. As they pulled into the parking lot, he turned and looked at her. He had no idea where all of these emotions had suddenly come from. He knew long ago that he cared much more deeply for her than he wanted to openly admit. But since she left on Thursday, his feelings became hard to contain and harder to hide. He only knew that he wanted to take care of her, protect her, …love her. She slowly turned her head toward him and let out a long sigh. He followed her gaze down to their holding hands. He gave her hand another squeeze before letting go. Then, he lifted his hand from her lap up to her face. Rubbing her cheek softly, she slowly leaned into his grasp.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. Just lean on me, ok?"

She nodded in reply. Letting go of her, he stepped out of the SUV and strode over to her side. She was still sitting there. He opened the door for her and helped her out. So much of her seemed gone. It hurt to see her this way..

They walked slowly toward the building. He could tell she was trying to figure out what she would say. He opened the door guiding her in with his hand on the small of her back. Everyone was waiting on the platform. Their eyes watched as a worn out, sleep deprived Brennan walked toward them.

Angela walked over to meet them, "Sweetie," was all she could muster.

Looking at her caused all the tears to come again.

Hugging her tightly, Ange whispered, "What is it sweetie, please just tell me."

Booth pulled up a chair and slid it behind Brennan. She slumped down, not having the energy to stand any longer.

"I've got some explaining to do, to all of you," she began as she wiped away the tears. "For the past few months, I've been leaving here, taking days off and allowing you all to wonder what you may about my life. I've been seeing someone. Someone so important so special to me that I couldn't share it with anyone. My sister."

Eyes began to dart in every direction each asking the same question, 'Did you know about this.' The shocked looks on Booth and Angela's face answered that question. This was Brennan's secret. She continued on.

She told them about the Miller's, how she and Kennedy met, how they grew closer even when they were apart, and how she had died. By this time Booth was sitting beside her, facing her, holding her. She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I wanted you to know about her, I wanted you to meet her, but when I finally had up enough courage to let you in on that part of my life Kennedy was diagnosed with cancer. I kept hoping that she would recover and then…and then everything would be perfect."

Her tears began falling again. No one knew what to say or what to do. They all began to move in her direction. Placing pats of sympathy on her shoulders.

Angela turned to Booth, "Take care of her and if you need me, call me."

She followed Hodgins to the door.

Cam bent down and spoke to Brennan, "Take as much time as you need. I'm so sorry."

Guiding her to her office, Booth gestured toward the couch.

"Just rest here for a minute, I'll be right back," he whispered into her hair. Stepping outside her office door, he called Cullen.

She could hear pieces of the conversation, but she was so tired so worn out that it was hard to understand exactly what was going on.

"Thank you, sir." was the last thing she heard him say before he stepped back into her office.

"Let's get you home," Booth said as he lifted her from the couch.

"I'm capable of walking on my own," she stated.

For a second he saw "His Bones" again.

He flashed her a smile and replied, "No, you've suppressed my alpha male ego for the past two days. Now I'm going to call a few shots."

She didn't have the strength to argue and truth be known she really did want to argue. She liked the way she felt in his arms and the way he felt against her. Maybe it was time she started accepting her feelings instead of ignoring them. This is just the advice Kennedy would give her.

"Kennedy," she whispered.

_You know what to do, right? Hit that little button and I promise I'll update. :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Another chapter just like I promised. Thanks so much for the reviews. Y'all rock, but you knew that already!! _

Settled back into their perspective places in Booth's SUV, Booth decided it was time to break the silence.

"When's the funeral?" he asked.

"I don't know for sure. When I left this morning, Thomas was getting ready to make the arrangements. I'll be heading back to Nashville tomorrow afternoon, though," she replied.

Booth picked up his cell.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"The airline. I'm not letting you go without me," Booth stated in a matter-a-fact tone.

As she touched his forearm, his gaze immediately rose to her face.

"No need to call the airline," she said and she leaned over to her purse, "I was hoping you would agree to come."

She flashed the two tickets and for the first time today she managed a grin in the corner of her mouth.

Booth smiled back as he turned into the parking space at his building. As she reached for the door handle, he caught her arm. She turned to him with a confusing look on her face.

"Just sit here, I'll be right back," he winked at her.

"Booth, it will take you a few minutes to get packed and to be honest I don't feel like being alone."

That was the only time he had heard her say that Temperance Brennan didn't want to be alone.

He gently smiled at her and spoke softly, "Temperance, my bag is already packed and sitting by the door. All I'm going to do is grab it and come right back to you, ok?"

He leaned over, kissed her forehead, and sprinted toward his building. 'Slow down there Seeley,' he murmured to himself, 'Now is not the time to push your feelings on her.'

As he entered the building, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Rebecca, hey it's me. I've got a favor to ask of you."

Rebecca sounded aggravated at first, but after his complete explanation she agreed to swap weekends with him.

"Let me tell Parker. Hopefully he'll be more understanding if I tell him."

"DADDY!!" screamed Parker into the phone.

"Hey there Bub! How was school today?" he asked.

Parker rambled on for a minute or two until Booth decided to interrupt him.

"Parker, I've got some bad news. I've got to go with Dr. Bones for a few days and I'll miss this weekend with you, but your mom and I have already taken care of everything and I'll have you next weekend instead, ok?"

"Promise, Daddy?" Parker asked.

"You bet," Booth said with some relief in his voice. "I've got to go now. I'll talk to you soon. Love you, Bub. Bye."

Booth had managed to get into his apartment, grab his bag, and get back into the elevator all while talking to Parker. He closed his phone just as the door of the elevator opened again. He could see her sitting there staring off into space.

'I should have followed her. I should have found her. I won't just leave her alone again no matter how much she protests.' He had a mission and it was one he didn't mind fulfilling.

"How did you know?" Temperance asked as he slipped back into the SUV.

"What?" he questioned.

"How did you know to have a bag packed?" her eyes locked onto him.

"Just a hunch," he replied.

They pulled into "His Space" at her apartment building. She noticed that her car was already parked in its respectful place. She smiled to herself, 'He takes care of me.' He grabbed both of their bags from the back seat and gently guided her into the building…never taking his had off her back. He took her keys and unlocked the door to her apartment. Placing the bags on the floor, he directed her toward the couch as he locked the door again. Falling into its comfort, she stretched her weary legs out in front of her. Booth moved to the couch and sat down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for over an hour. Neither one saying a word, just listening to the other breathe. Temperance stirred a little and then sat up. "I going to get a shower," she stated. Booth reluctantly let go of her as she stood up. He listened as he heard the water echo from the shower. 'She's got to be hungry' he thought to himself. He pulled his phone out and called out for delivery.

As she stepped out of the shower she could smell the aroma of Chinese take-out. That's when she realized that it had been Thursday at lunch when she had last eaten. She grabbed a tee shirt, an old pair of sweats and quickly pulled them on. She started for the door, but suddenly stopped. 'I want him to know about her,' she thought. Turning around, she pulled a photo album from the bottom drawer of her nightstand.

"That smells good." Her voice startled him.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied.

After being motioned into the living room, Temperance nestled herself on the couch and tucked the album between the cushions; not wanting to bring up the subject until after they had eaten. The food was good, in fact the best she could ever remember having…maybe she was just that hungry, she thought. Booth carried the empty boxes back to the kitchen and then returned to his spot right beside her.

She reached into the cushions and pulled out the album.

Carefully stroking the front cover she began, "She was the most wonderful person in the world. Kind, thoughtful, and outspoken. She was my family, Booth. She loved me unconditionally, yet she didn't have to. She wasn't my 'real' sister, she wasn't one of my parents, but yet she loved me more than anyone else in this world. How is it possible for someone to have that big of a heart?"

She looked over at Booth, but he couldn't answer. Tears were welling up in his eyes just watching the pain creeping over her face. She opened the album to the first page. There was a black and white photocopy from a yearbook. He spotted Temperance immediately, she hadn't changed much; she was just more beautiful now. She pointed to the lovely girl standing next to her.

"That's Kennedy," she sighed, "The first day of our senior year."

Together they turned page after page looking at pictures from high school, college, Kennedy's wedding, and then the whole family. The last picture in the album was a Christmas picture of them together. Everyone sitting around the Christmas tree. Thomas was knelt beside Kennedy who was holding two week old Andy and Temperance was sitting beside her with 4-year-old Noah in her lap. They were all so happy.

_The next chapter is ready. Question is...Do you want to read it? Let me know. :) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Did I keep you waiting too long:) Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. And a big THANKS to everyone who had reviewed. You've made my day!!!! _

They talked for another hour or so before Temperance decided to go to bed. She picked up the photo album and stood beside Booth.

"I'll grab a blanket from the hall closet and sleep here tonight," he said looking down at the couch.

"Thanks, Booth," she said as she bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek.

She walked into her bedroom, pulled back the covers and crawled in. She thought sleep would come quick, but quite the contrary. She tossed and turned, but nothing. Booth could hear her silent struggle and decided to go check on her. Standing in the doorway of her room, he softly cleared his throat. Temperance jumped up as if lightening had struck her.

"Booth.." she stammered.

"You ok?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine…I'm fine," trying to make herself believe it too.

He started to turn around, but stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Seeley, I…I can't sleep," he could her the tears in her voice.

He turned around and walked over to her. "Let me stay with you till you fall asleep," he waited for her approval.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled back the covers.

He crawled in beside her.

Soon enough she was asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was back there again. Rodney Miller had burst into their room when he heard the two girls laughing.

"What's going on in here?" he demanded in a drunken tone.

"Why do you need to know?" demanded Kennedy.

"I've had just about enough you lately," as he swung his hand across her face.

She wasn't ready for that. Usually she had some time to prepare herself while they bickered.

"Ha! Caught ya off guard this time, huh?" he blabbered.

He pulled back his fist, but this time Tempe stepped in front of him. His hard fist landed on the outer corner of Tempe's right eye. Shocked filled his face as he looked at her.

"One hit, that's the deal. NOW GO!" Tempe shouted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was getting up from the bed when he heard her breathing becoming more rapid. Resting back down, he began rubbing her back, but it didn't seem to be helping.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear, "I'm right here. You're safe."

Nothing seemed to work. She had started mumbling and tossing about.

Sitting up, she screamed, "One hit, that's the deal. NOW GO!"

Booth was at her side immediately grabbing her trembling body and rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, I'm here," he repeated over and over again.

The shaking finally subsided and he laid her back onto the mattress. She placed her head onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She opened her mouth to explain, but he placed his finger on her lips.

"When you're ready, I'll be here," he whispered.

Booth woke up and glanced at the clock. 'It can't be 8 already,' he sighed. He carefully pulled himself away from a sleeping Brennan not wanting to wake her. Stumbling into the kitchen he turned on the light. Opening up the cabinets and refrigerator, he began making breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head," he teased when he saw a bed head Brennan standing in the doorway.

"Funny," she stated with a sarcastic grin running her fingers through her hair.

He handed her coffee and pulled out a chair for her at the table. He placed a plate in front of her with pancakes and sausage on the side. She sipped her coffee, but only scooted her food around with her fork. Her loss of appetite didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"So when does our flight leave?" trying to get here back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, at 3 o'clock this afternoon," she stumbled over her words.

It was 9 o'clock now, which gave them plenty of time to get anything she needed done.

"I guess I should start packing and get ready," she sighed.

"Let's just sit down for a little. We've got plenty of time," he protested.

He took her hand and led her over to the couch. They sat down so close to one another it was hard to tell where he ended and she began. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. Snuggling in closer, she felt at peace. The conversation was all about Kennedy, Thomas, Noah, and Andy. She rattled on and on about all of them.

"I just can't believe she's gone," she finally said.

Booth gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you're sharing all of this with me," he whispered.

Brennan looked over at the clock: 11:30. She'd better get started.

Booth showered while Brennan started packing. She threw in a couple of long sleeved shirts, a few pairs of jeans, all the necessities, shoes, and a knee-length black dress. That was it, all she needed. She carried her duffle bag into the living room and placed it beside Booth's.

Booth noticed she had put out regular shampoo and soap for him to use, but he could help but pick up the coconut mango shampoo and breathe deeply. He loved the way her hair smelled. It was the most intoxicating fragrance. After finishing his shower and dressing, Booth stepped out into Brennan's room. Her back was to the bathroom. She was staring out the window and holding something in her hand. Quietly Booth moved around the bed and sat down beside her. He snaked his arm around her waist and looked down at her hands. She was holding two small shirts in her hands. They both read…My Aunt Loves Me!! She slowly exhaled and turned towards Booth.

"Those are too cute," he said with a smile.

"I bought them a couple of weeks ago, but then things turned for the worse with Kennedy and I just kept on forgetting to give them to Thomas."

"Let me have them and I'll put them in your bag," he said extending out his hand.

She handed the two shirts to him and walked towards the bathroom.

A little while later she appeared in the doorway.

"Well I guess I'm ready," she stated walking towards Booth.

"Oh.." she stammered bringing her hand to her forehead, " I meant to book a car."

"No worries, I already took care of it," he soothed.

She tilted her head and smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"You'll never get the chance to find out," he replied.

_All you have to do is ask. :) _


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks sooooo much for the AWESOME replies. Y'all ROCK!!! Anywho...here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. _

The ride to the airport was uneventful. Booth tried to keep the talk small and light, but it was a harder task than he realized. Hardly another word was spoken between the pair until they were on the plane.

"Booth?" he almost jumped out of his seat at the sound of her voice.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you so much."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

He took her hand in his and stoked it gently with his thumb.

"Anything for you…anything," he sighed.

They arrived in Nashville promptly at 5 o'clock. Booth gently caressed Brennan's arm trying to wake her. She batted her eyes to adjust to the bright setting sun that was pouring in though the window.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said through a yawn.

Booth reached up into the overhead compartment and grabbed both of the bags. He guided Brennan out into the aisle and waited for her to proceed toward the exit. She took only a few steps and stopped. Turning around she reached for Booth's hand. Lacing her fingers in his, she continued down the aisle. Booth couldn't contain the smile that immediately spread across his face. He knew she needed him.

They approached the car rental counter still wrapped hand in hand.

"Name?" asked the clerk.

"Booth, Special Agent Seeley Booth," he replied.

Although most times she hated him using his FBI pull for personal reasons, this time she actually didn't mind. 'He just wants to…protect me,' she thought to herself.

"Ah, yes, Agent Booth," the clerk began, "your vehicle is parked by the exit. We took the liberty of making sure the tank was full and left it running with the heat on."

Booth released her hand to sign the papers and nodded a thank you as he took the keys. As they stepped out the door, they were grateful that the car would be warm. The temperature had made a drastic change from just the day before. Climbing into the black SUV, Booth looked up to the temperature display.

"It's 36 degrees and I see snow flakes on the windshield. Isn't this unusual weather for Tennessee in November?" he asked.

Brennan just smiled, "Yeah, pretty unusual, but it doesn't surprise me."

"Why's that?" he questioned.

"Because Kennedy loved the snow."

This comment nearly knocked Booth into the back seat. Temperance Brennan, the one who didn't believe in heaven or God or much of anything else except science, but she believed in Kennedy and Booth and that was all that mattered.

"Ok," she started, "to get to Kennedy's…I mean…I mean…"

She searched for the right words, but just couldn't find them. Booth reached over took her hand in his and squeezed.

"Focus on just the directions and me, nothing else," he whispered.

She took a deep breath and continued, "Turn east onto I 40, then take the Brentwood Exit."

"Got it," he said still clutching her hand.

The Anderson's house was 40 minutes from the airport. Brennan told Booth that they would be staying with Thomas and the boys.

"Are you sure," he questioned, "I can get a hotel room."

Knowing full well he wasn't going to leave Brennan's side for one moment; he still thought it was appropriate to ask.

"Of course I'm sure," she replied.

Booth pulled into the driveway of 1487 Maple Lane and shut off the engine. She was staring at the white two-story house as tears welled up in her eyes. The house itself reminded her of Kennedy. A white house with red trim and shutters, a flag pole was mounted to one of the porch columns and a turkey flag that read 'Gobble Gobble' flapped in the wind, a red brick sidewalk that led to the front porch steps, and a door mat in the shape of an RV that read "If the trailers rockin' don't come a knockin'". That was her sister: A typical 'southern belle' with just a little flare to keep you guessing.

Booth squeezed her hand again bringing her back to reality.

"I can do this," she whispered.

"I know you can," he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Just lean on me. I'm right here."

They both stepped out of the SUV and walked up the brick path. Thomas opened the door before they reached the porch.

"Tempe, " he sighed, "I'm so glad you're here."

She returned a smile and gave Thomas a hug.

"Thomas this is Booth, Seeley Booth, my partner," she extended her arm toward Booth as Booth extended a firm handshake toward Thomas.

"Very nice to meet you," Thomas returned the handshake. "I wish Kennedy was here to see this."

Booth only nodded. He didn't know what to say. 'I wish I could have met her' seemed like the appropriate response, but how would that make Brennan feel. He wasn't going to do or say anything to cause her to regret keeping Kennedy a secret. She had enough to deal with already.

Booth and Brennan stepped inside. The house was exactly like Kennedy kept it. Neat, tidy, but lived in, you always felt comfortable.

"Why don't you take your things upstairs and get settled," said Thomas.

Brennan tugged at Booth's hand and he followed her up the stairs. She opened the second door on the left and walked in. Booth followed, shutting the door behind him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I told Thomas we would share my room," she explained, "I wasn't sure many of his family would be staying here."

"That's fine," stated Booth walking toward a trembling Brennan.

Trying to put on a strong front, Brennan dodged Booth as she walked toward the other end of the room.

"Over here is the bathroom and the closet so you can hang up any of your clothes."

Booth only nodded and stood still in the middle of the room. 'Don't push,' he repeated to himself, 'she'll come to you if she needs you.' As soon as that thought left him mind, he saw a tear stained Brennan heading in his direction. Falling into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry.

_Well...whatcha think? _


	13. Chapter 13

_Y'all have me grinning from ear to ear with your replies. I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this. So...I thought I give you another chapter. Read, enjoy, and review. _

Brennan pulled away from Booth and looked up into his worried eyes.

"I'm fine, "she finally spoke.

Booth placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his forehead to hers.

"I'm right here," was all he needed to say.

They headed back down stairs. Brennan heard Thomas rummaging around in the kitchen and saw Noah and Andy in the living room. She led Booth into the living room. Noah was sitting in the floor playing and Andy was asleep in his swing. Brennan sat down next to Noah on the floor.

"Hey little man," she spoke softly.

"Aunt Tempe!" yelled Noah as he threw his arms around her neck. "Do you like my new dinosaur?" he asked.

"Wow! Noah, that's one mean looking dinosaur. Do you know what kind it is?"

"Nope," he said shaking his head from side to side, "but Mommy says you can help me."

Brennan pulled Noah in a hug as tears began to form again. Booth, recognizing her distress, jumped into the conservation.

"Hi there buddy, my name's Seeley." Noah looked over at Booth with wide eyes.

"I know you," Noah stated, "You're the guy in the picture in Aunt Tempe's room. Aunt Tempe and Mommy talk about you a lot."

Booth's grin grew wider as he caught the expression on Brennan's face.

"Well, I'm glad you already know me," Booth said, "Hey, how about you and me play with these dinosaurs."

"Really?" asked Noah.

"You bet," replied Booth.

With that Brennan excused herself from the living room and into the kitchen.

"Thomas," she spoke softly, "is there anything I can do."

Just as he was about to answer the phone rang.

"Hello," he sighed, "Oh ok, yes, I must have forgotten it. Yes, I can bring it right over. No, no don't worry about it. I appreciate you calling. Ok, then. See you in a few."

He turned to her, his eyes filled with tears.

"I've got to run to the funeral home. I forgot that bracelet you gave her on our wedding day. She wanted to be buried with it, I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is," she replied.

"Can you watch the boys and get them ready for bed while I run the bracelet over there?" he asked.

"Sure, but what's the hurry, can't it wait till tomorrow?" she questioned.

She saw the worry and pain flash across his face and then she knew.

"It can't wait till tomorrow, can it?" she continued, "The funeral is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Tempe," he began, "its just that she has suffered so long, we all have. I think she deserves some peace."

"We all do," Tempe agreed.

He squeezed her shoulder as he passed. He headed up the stairs and shortly afterwards she heard the front door latch.

She walked in the living room where Booth and Noah were still playing. Standing back, she smiled. 'He's in his comfort zone,' she thought to herself.

She walked over and whispered down to the two boys, "Ok Noah bed time."

"Rats! Can we play again tomorrow, Seeley?"

"You bet, buddy," he said rubbing his head, just like he did with Parker.

"Booth can you help him brush his teeth and tuck him in while I tend to Andy?"

"No problem," he stated chasing Noah up the stairs.

Brennan walked over to Andy, gently picked him up out of his swing, and cradled him next to her.

"You look so much like your Mommy," she whispered. She began humming as she carried him up the stairs.

Booth was staring at her through the crack she had left leading into Andy's room. 'Amazing, simply amazing. So this is where she learned to be so great with Parker,' he thought to himself. He heard footsteps coming up from behind and Thomas placed a hand on Booth's shoulder.

"She's a natural," he commented to Booth.

Booth turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Brennan... a natural??" he questioned.

"Yep, she and Kennedy both. Seems weird doesn't it since neither of them had a mother to show them how to be nurturing," he continued on, "Tempe seems uptight around children especially when people are watching, but get her alone with a kid and she knows exactly what to do…it's just natural."

Brennan heard voices out in the hallway and decided to lay Andy down. A few seconds later, she appeared in the hallway at the end of Booth and Thomas's discussion.

"Thanks Tempe," Thomas put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm beat, I think I'm going go and try to get some sleep."

Brennan nodded as Thomas glided past her.

"Let's go to bed," Booth said as he slid his hand around her waist. She nodded in agreement.

_Well...whatcha think??? _


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks soooo much to all who are reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. _

She opened the door to her bedroom and he led her in with his hand in the small of her back. She grabbed some clothes from the closet and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to change," she told him as he shut the bedroom door. Booth plopped down in a chair, worn out from the long day. Resting his head on the back of the chair, his mind tried to take in the day. His eyes were closed when he heard the bathroom door open. Brennan, thinking he was asleep, tiptoed over to the chair. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered his name. Booth lazily opened his eyes, perfecting the charade. He reached out and pulled her into his lap. Brennan was caught completely off guard, but enjoyed it too much to argue.

"Are you…'fine'?" questioned Booth using Brennan's favorite choice of words.

"Yes, I'm fine," stated Brennan with a smile creeping out from the corners of her mouth.

Booth looked into her eyes. He could still see so much sadness, but he thought he also caught just a hint of contentment. They sat there for the longest time; Booth rubbing her back and her head resting on his shoulder

Booth couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked sitting there in his arms. Her hair draped perfectly down her shoulder and onto the silk fabric of her pajamas. The dark emerald color caused her eyes to darken and look so much more mysterious. Booth's visual inventory was cut short when Brennan shivered in his arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"A little," she admitted.

"Why don't you get in bed," he suggested, "I'll be right back."

She really didn't want him to let go, but knew she needed the rest. She moved over to the king size bed, pulling back the covers as he stepped into the bathroom. He emerged from the bathroom wearing blue-stripped pajama pants. His gaze immediately found her. She was lying on her side tracing the flower design with her fingertip. He turned off the bathroom light, which left the moon as the only source of light. Walking over toward the bed, he was trying to figure out what he should do.

'Should I grab the blanket off the foot of the bed and sleep in the chair or should I simply crawl under the covers with her.' He pondered this thought for what seemed like hours. He finally decided on the first option.

Moving to the head of the bed he reached for a pillow, but his attempt at moving the pillow from the bed was halted. Letting go, she reached for his hand.

"Stay with me?" she asked, "Please."

He climbed into the bed making sure he had a visual of what was 'his' side of the bed. He didn't want to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable. This was a time for her to grow closer to him and him to her. There was no way he was going to screw this up. Turns out his visual assessment wasn't needed, once in the bed and lying comfortably on his back, she curled up along side of him resting her head on his chest.

Morning came too early for Brennan. She wasn't ready for this day. First, and the most selfish of her reasons, she didn't want to leave the warmth of his arms. She felt safe and…loved. But the driving force behind her reluctance of the day was Kennedy. She just couldn't do it. Sitting in the hospital watching her take her few last breaths, would have been the hardest part for most people. But for some reason it still didn't seem 'real'. Logic told her Kennedy was gone, but logic never seemed to apply to Kennedy. She loved unconditionally, she lived everyday as though tomorrow would never come, and she spoke what was on her mind. Booth awoke to see Brennan playing all of these emotions out in her head.

All he knew to do was to whisper, "I'm here."

Brennan rolled over to look into his eyes. He could see that deep pain emerging in her eyes.

She tried to smile as she said, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good, very good," he commented.

They both slipped out of the bed. Booth headed for the shower and Brennan went down stairs to start breakfast. Not much to her surprise, she heard Noah playing in the living room.

"Hey little man," she said.

Her voice startled Noah and he jumped. Turning quickly around, he saw Tempe standing in the doorway.

"Aunt Tempe," he grinned running toward her, "Are you gonna make your famous blueberry muffins for breakfast?"

"You got it," she said picking him off the floor.

She carried him into the kitchen and sat him up on the granite countertop.

"Ok, let's see…"she mumbled as she went about grabbing different ingredients from the cabinets. "You want to help?" she asked Noah as she placed each ingredient on the counter beside him.

"Yes, yes, yes," he repeated enthusiastically.

Before long, the muffins were in the oven and a messy Noah was ready for a bath. Tempe set the timer, put Noah down, and led him up the stairs holding his hand. Booth intercepted them at the top.

"Hey little buddy, what happened to you?" Booth asked looking down at a flour covered Noah.

"He got into a fight with the whisk, the whisk won," Brennan stated as she twirled Noah around.

Booth chuckled, "Here, let me have him and I'll let you check in on Andy."

She nodded in agreement and headed down the hallway to Andy's room. Peeking in the door, she could see Andy was awake, but had kept himself content by watching the spinning characters on his mobile.

"Hey sweet pea," whispered Brennan, "you ready to get out of there?"

Andy giggled.

'He sounds just like Kennedy' she thought. She reached in and picked Andy up out of his crib. She carried him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I bet you want a bottle," she soothed as she opened up the refrigerator.

Getting a bottle out, she turned around and placed it in the bottle warmer on the opposite counter. She began busying herself around the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher, cleaning up the mess she and Noah made, getting Andy's bottle from the warmer, and grabbing the muffins out of the oven. She had successfully managed all of this while still holding Andy and humming a lullaby. Little did she know that Booth and Noah were watching her from the safety of the bottom step.

"What's going on guys?" Thomas asked coming down the steps behind them.

Brennan glanced up from Andy and threw Booth a smile.

"Breakfast is ready if you want any," she stated.

"Your famous blueberry muffins, I hope?" asked Thomas.

"As always," she replied.

They all sat down at the table and began eating. Brennan continued cradling Andy while he was finishing his bottle. Noticing the predicament she was in, Booth held a muffin in front of Brennan's mouth.

"Bite?" he asked.

"Thanks," she said with a smile and then took a bite of the muffin. After everyone finished their breakfast, they all just sat there looking at each other; knowing what the other was thinking, but not wanting to say it out loud.

Noah finally broke the silence, "Daddy, do we have to say goodbye to Mommy today?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we do, son," replied Thomas.

Booth looked over at Brennan. Tears were already streaming down her face.

'How am I going to get through today?' she asked herself.

_Did you like it? I have the next chapter ready, just let me know. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks again for all the AWESOME replies. As always, y'all ROCK!!! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! _

Booth pulled away from the table and placed his hands on Brennan's shoulders.

He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "Let me take Andy and you go on upstairs."

Brennan nodded as she handed Andy to him.

Back in the safety of her room, she slumped down in the chair and began crying. 'Why, why, why?' 'How could you leave me?' 'Why did you leave me?' 'How am I going to go on with out you?' The tears were coming faster and her whole body shook each time she inhaled.

She slowly managed to calm herself down and headed into the bathroom to get a shower. She went through all the motions: shampoo, conditioner, body wash, the whole process seemed robotic. After her hair was dry, she stepped back into the bedroom to get her dress out of the closet. It was a simple black tank dress with a matching long jacket that ended just above the knee. She tossed the jacket on the chair and stepped into the dress. Pulling it up and over her shoulders she reached back for the zipper. Suddenly she felt hands cover hers. She turned her head to see Booth standing behind her.

"Let me help you with this," he whispered into her neck.

After gliding the zipper up her back, he placed a kiss on her neck and turned her to face him.

Grabbing her eyes with his, he said, "I want you lean on me today. None of this 'being strong' business or 'handling' it yourself. Understand?"

She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away and wrapped his arms around her.

Booth held open her jacket as she slipped into it and then led her out the door. Heading down the stairs, Brennan could hear Thomas talking on the phone to one of the neighbors.

"Yes, Betty, if you don't mind. Right. Visitation is until 10 o'clock and the funeral will begin promptly afterward. Quarter till ten would be perfect. Thanks again, Bye."

Brennan knew Thomas was making arrangements for the boys to be picked up prior to the funeral beginning. He wanted them to have the opportunity to say goodbye to their mother without the on looking eyes of everyone at the funeral. Brennan and Booth stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Thomas walked into the living room. Picking up Andy from his play mat and grasping Noah's hand, they all began walking toward the door. Booth helped Noah into his booster seat while Thomas placed Andy in the car seat.

As Booth opened the car door for Brennan, he hollered over his shoulder to Thomas, "We'll follow you there."

Thomas nodded and slid into the driver's seat of his black Jag.

The ride to the funeral home was short; neither of them said a word. Booth held her hand and would squeeze it from time to time. When they pulled into the parking lot, Brennan noticed Thomas's parents were waiting. They loved Kennedy so much. For them this was like loosing their own daughter.

The chapel was beautiful. Fine-looking sprays of flowers were hung, draped and place on anything that would stand still. 'Just like Kennedy would have wanted,' she thought to herself. Brennan looked down the aisle to the casket. It was opened. Thomas ushered Andy and Noah down the aisle with his parents in tow. Brennan stayed back not sure if she could go. Booth placed his arm around her waist and waited for her to make the first step. She looked up at him as tears began stinging her eyes. He mouthed the words 'I've got you' and she knew that with him she could do this.

Together they made journey to the front of the chapel. Brennan reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a heart shaped locket. She opened it and there was a picture of her and Kennedy. It was a Polaroid taken by another bus passenger the day they left for college. Brennan placed the locket between Kennedy's folded hands.

Leading Brennan to a seat on the front row, Booth sat down beside her. Thomas came over shortly after his parents had taken Noah and Andy off to a side room. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two envelopes.

"These are letters Kennedy wrote. One is for you, Tempe, and the other is for you, Booth," he continued, "She gave me strict instructions not to give them to you until the day of the funeral. Since open visitation doesn't start for another thirty minutes, I thought now was as good of a time as any."

With that he walked off to find his sons. Tempe caressed the envelope and studied it as if it were a clue…a piece of evidence that would unlock this mystery and bring her sister back. Holding the letter in her hand, Brennan stood up and placed a hand on Booth's shoulder as he started to rise. Booth sat back down and watched as she went to stand by her sister's casket.

Booth ran his finger around the opening and slipped the handwritten letter out of the envelope. His eyes began scanning the letter:

_Well...whatcha think? Wondering what the letters say??_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks again for the encouraging replies! In some aspect most of us can relate to the emotions of losing a loved one and/or watching them die. I can only hope that I'm doing the emotions justice through my words. Of course real life experience is often the best places for stories and this is where I got the idea for this story. This next chapter is especially close to me. I cried writing it and I cry everytime I reread it. Hope you enjoy. _

Dear Booth,

If you're the man I think you are, then you're here with her today. She needs you, more than you'll ever realize. Just be there for her and hold her. You're her only rock now and she's going to tell you that she's fine, but if I know you, you won't buy it for a second. As far as her past, there's still things she probably hasn't told you yet, but be patient and in time she'll tell you everything. You'll learn about the Millers, our one hit deal, the times we ran away, and how she fell in love with you. Yes, I said love, because she already loves you so very much; you and Parker too. You've managed to weave passed all of her walls. I was the last secret, the last piece of her game. She wanted us to meet. She wanted you to be part of our lives and for us to be part of yours. I'll miss getting to see all of that, but I know the happiness my boys and Tempe feel will drift up to heaven for me to hear. You are important part of this family if you didn't know that yet. We all love you very much.

Kennedy

P.S. And this is just the big sis in me talking…if you break her heart, I will kick your ass.

Booth's eyes were filled with tears, but a grin stretched across his face as he read her last sentence. He looked up to find Tempe still standing by the casket. Tears were dropping on the letter as she read it. He knew this would be hard for her. The funeral alone was killing her, and now to be reading a message from her sister, who was gone, was ripping every ounce of strength out of her body. Booth walked over and placed his arm around her as she continued to read.

Dear Tempe,

My baby sister, how do I say goodbye to you. You were the first person to love me, care about me, and be part of my family. Don't forget me Tempe. Don't try to be strong and erase me from your memory. Let me live on through you. Through the stories you'll tell my sons. Through the stories you'll share with Booth and someday...someday your own children. Let them hear about the dynamic duo that couldn't be beat. Our run away expeditions, our all night talks, and our dinner disasters will keep me smiling, always. You are my best friend, never forget that and on those nights when you can't sleep, talk to me, I'll be listening. When you dream your back at the Miller's, let me beat Randy up. And when you need that voice, that voice that can calm you down, call Booth. Don't go through it alone. He loves you just like you love him. Let him be your rock. I love you, Tempe. I love you.

Kennedy

P.S. Lean on Booth. He's right there.

Without thinking Brennan let go and Kennedy was correct, Booth was right there.

Booth felt her lean further into him. He knew her strength was dwindling with every passing second. Booth bowed his head and gently placed a kiss into her hair.

"Let's go sit down and get you something to drink," he whispered in her ear.

Brennan just shook her head no and sobbed, "I can't leave her."

He gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms repeating, "Shhh."

He knew he couldn't push her. He had to be her rock. If that meant standing behind her and holding her upright, then that's what he was going to do.

Betty arrived at the chapel to pick up Noah and Andy.

Brennan's tears fell faster as she heard Noah yelling, "No! I don't want to leave my Mommy. I want to be here when she wakes up."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head; Booth tightened his hold. He had no idea how she was holding on. He finally coaxed her into seat before the funeral began.

'I can't stand to see her this way,' he thought to himself as he looked over at Brennan. She sat there shaking with very breath. She had long lost control of the tears that continued to pour down her face. All he could do was hold her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him, and then grasped her hand with his remaining free hand. Booth glanced over at Thomas. He was sitting across the aisle from them with his parents on either side of him. His face was buried into his hands while his father and mother tried to console him.

The minister's words were heartfelt and beautiful as he talked about Kennedy's life and her family, but Booth's main concern was Brennan. She had slowly started to calm down. Her tears were subsiding and her breathing was becoming steadier. When it came time to exit the chapel, she leaned heavily on him borrowing from his strength. As they walked passed the casket, Brennan allowed her hand to rub across the cool metal as she mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

_Please tell me what you think. :) _


	17. Chapter 17

_So sorry I couldn't update as quickly today, but I hope this will help. Thanks so very much for the awesome reviews. Y'all rock!_

As they walked out the doors, a cold burst of air hit both of them knocking Brennan back a bit. Booth tightened his hold around her once more as they walked toward the gravesite. Snowflakes were dancing in the air as everyone gathered under the tent. The eight pall barers carried the casket and placed it on the supports above the opening of the gave. Brennan trembled. Booth was certain she was cold, but he knew the tremble was from the sight of the closed casket hovering above the deep opening. The minister said a few words and gave a prayer. Those in attendance slowly began leaving. They began walking by Thomas to offer their support, words of strength, and condolences, but some simply patted him on the knee or shoulder too unsure of what to say. Brennan stood there leaning into Booth. Her eyes grew wider and the men began lowering Kennedy's casket into the ground.

"No, no," she whispered so softly that only Booth could hear her words, "Don't put her in there. It's cold and dark and…" Her words were cut short by the tears that began welling up in her eyes.

"Booth…I can't…please," she stammered turning her head. Booth immediately began walking her toward the car. Thomas remained under the tent with a shock-ridden look on his face

Once in the SUV, Booth cranked the heat up in an attempt to help warm her. He laced his fingers into hers and began the drive back to the Anderson's.

Pulling up in the driveway, Booth turned off the engine and slid out of the vehicle. Making a quick stride to the passenger's side, he opened the door for Brennan and took her hand to help her out. She kept her hand in his as they walked up to the front door. Using her key, she unlock the door. The house was empty. Noah and Andy were staying at Betty's, and although she loved the boys very much, there was part of her that relished in the quiet solitude of the empty house. She began climbing the stairs still holding on to Booth's hand. Opening the door to her bedroom, she threw her jacket and purse on the chair and headed for the closet. Locating a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, she began tugging at the zipper on her dress. She left the dress in a pile on the closet floor, slipped into her jeans and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. Booth had only managed to unbutton and pull out his neatly tucked shirt before Brennan was shutting the closet door. She held onto the handle and lowered her head. Walking over to her, Booth placed his hand in the small of her back and led her to the bed.

"Why don't you rest," he stated sweeping a strand of her hair out of her face.

He started to pull away, but she placed her hand on his forearm.

"Don't leave," she pleaded.

He lied down on his side next to her and propped his head up with his arm. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

Before long she was sleeping. It wasn't a peaceful sleep, but after the emotional stress and strain of the day, her body simply shut down. She tossed about and mumbled incoherent sentences. He lied there trying to offer as much comfort as possible.

She woke up about two hours later with a start.

"You're ok, I'm still here," he whispered.

She turned her head so she could look into his eyes.

"I had a dream about Kennedy," she stated.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"We were still in high school and living with the Millers," she began. "Rodney had burst into our room. We were getting ready for bed. He was drunk, as usual. He started yelling at Kennedy and being as outspoken as she was, she started yelling right back. He and Kennedy had a "one hit" deal. He could get in one good hit and then he had to leave. He hit Kennedy so hard across the mouth that blood immediately spilled out onto her yellow nightshirt. It made me so mad, so angry. I swung my fist around, making contact with his face and successfully broke his nose. He in turn gave me a black eye. Kennedy and I knew that there were much worse things that could happen so in some odd way we were content with just getting hit."

Booth sat up a placed her face in his hands.

"I can promise you this, Temperance Brennan. If anyone ever lays a hand on you again, there will be hell to pay."

Brennan looked into his dark brown eyes. She knew he meant what he said and she began to think that Kennedy was right, maybe he did love her.

Just then Brennan heard a tiny knock at the door. Booth pulled his hands away from her face and headed toward the closet to change as she said, "Come in."

Noah opened the door and bolted toward Brennan; leaping up into her lap on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head.

"I love you little man," she said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Aunt Tempe," he replied.

Booth peeked around the closet door watching the interaction between the two. 'Yep,' he said to himself, 'She's a natural.'

Booth, Brennan, and Noah all headed down the stairs. They could hear the voices of several adults talking in the living room.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" shouted Noah as he sprinted toward the two sitting on the couch. After hugging each of them, he nestled himself between the pair.

"Noah," Thomas started, "How would you like to go and spend a few days with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I'd love to!" he squealed.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you and Andy could go back with Grandma and Grandpa tonight and then I would come up in a day or so. How would that be?"

"OK Daddy!" he grinned from ear to ear.

Thomas looked over to his parents and they nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Thomas began, "I'll head upstairs and get you and Andy packed."

It was with this conversation that Brennan realized that she had not booked plane tickets for a flight back to DC. Excusing herself to the kitchen, she pick up the phone. Quickly dialing, she listened for flights departing Nashville and arriving in DC. There was one flight departing at 10 o'clock that evening. By this time Booth had made his way into the kitchen with a questioning look on his face.

"There's a flight that leaves out at 10 o'clock tonight or one that leave at noon tomorrow, which would you prefer?" she asked.

Booth shrugged his shoulders.

Brennan knew from the conversation Thomas just had with Noah, he needed sometime alone. He needed to sort things out and figure out what to do now that she was gone. With that in mind, Brennan selected the 10 o'clock flight and gave the attendant her credit card number.

Thomas heard Brennan finalize their flight plans as he came back down the stairs with the boys' suitcases.

"You don't have to leave so soon," he stated giving Tempe a worried look.

"I know," she replied, "but you need some time…some time to figure things out with out a bunch of people in your way."

"You could never be in my way," he answered giving her a peck on the cheek.

She new that he was grateful for everyone giving him his space, but he would never admit to it for fear of sounding selfish.

Everyone helped the grandparents out to the car with Noah and Andy.

"Kisses all around," Thomas exclaimed.

'That's what Kennedy always said' thought Brennan. Everyone waved until the car was out of sight and then the three adults headed back inside.

"I'll go get our things from the bedroom," Booth stated putting his hand on Brennan's arm.

"Let me come with you," she replied, "There's something I need to do."

They walked up the stairs as Thomas was flipping through the channels on the TV. As Booth began placing clothes back into the appropriate duffle bags, Brennan pulled out the two small tee shirts. She took each one and placed it on their beds and then went back to find Booth. He had finish packing away all of the clothes and was zipping up her bag.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I guess," she replied as she took one last look at the bedroom before closing the door.

_Well, whatcha think??? I could possibly have the next chapter up tonight, but that would depend on you. :) _


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks sooo much for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you like this paragraph just as much. Anywho...read, enjoy, and review._

Thomas waved goodbye from the front porch as Booth and Brennan pulled out of the driveway.

"It's going to be hard to come back to this house knowing that she'll never be here again," she said sounding so far away.

Booth looked over expecting to see her staring out the window, but instead her eyes were focused on him. He nodded to her, not knowing exactly what to say. Neither of them were very talkative on the ride to the airport. One would occasionally make a comment about a passing house, building, or just the beautiful sunset.

They arrived at the airport and parked the car under the rental awning. Booth got out of the car and strolled over to Brennan. She was already climbing out of the car. She grinned at him and then he knew that things were going to be just fine. He grabbed their bags from the back seat and hand-in-hand they walked to the entrance. She had finally decided to listen to her sister and begin letting Booth know how she felt.

'Small steps,' she said to herself, 'You don't want to scare him, but you want him to know that you're here.' Booth grinned as he felt her hand in his.

'Baby steps,' he said to himself, 'You don't want to scare her, but you want her to know that you're here.'

While waiting to board the plane, they kept the conversation light. They talked about Noah, Andy, and Parker and how they were sure the three boys would have so much fun together. They talked about the weather and how beautiful the area was. Many of the other passengers sat and watched in envy. They were both turned in their seats facing each other. She was sitting cross-legged with her hands draped over her ankles. His left hand was resting on top of hers while his right hand pushed her hair away from her face and gently traced the curls of her hair or the outline of her face. They had grown so completely comfortable with each other; more comfortable than ever before. All the other passengers saw a perfect couple; best friends that were so much in love.

They boarded the plane and Booth placed their bags in the overhead compartment. He sat down beside her and without a single thought she placed her head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her head; she looked up and smiled.

They arrived back in DC shortly after midnight. Walking back to his SUV, he could tell she was tired. He changed arms and placed both bags over his left shoulder. He reached out with his right arm and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and then dropped her head snuggling into him.

Pulling up in front of his apartment, Brennan looked over to him with a confused look on her face.

"Now look," he started, "I'm too worn out to discuss this matter or to drive you to your apartment. So, your staying with me no if's, and's, or but's about it, understand?"

He looked at her with eyebrows raised and trying to not to smile.

"Ok," she replied, "All you had to do was ask."

She smiled a very mischievous grin and turned to open her door. Booth was stunned.

She was almost to the front door of his building before he caught up to her.

"Come on, Booth," she teased, "I'm tired."

"I hear ya," he replied.

Arriving at his door, he motioned her in first, plopped the bags on the floor, and turned on the light as he locked the door.

"Let's go to bed," he said.

"Sounds good to me," she replied, "I'll just get a blanket and pillow, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh no you won't," he interrupted, "I said WE were going to bed and that's exactly what I meant."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the bedroom. She excused herself to go change and when she returned she found Booth stretched across the bed in his boxers watching TV.

"Comfy?" she asked startling Booth.

"Oh…yeah," he stumbled over his words. He stood up and pulled the covers back for both of them. They both choose the middle of the bed. Snuggling up to one another, they fell fast asleep.

It was 11 o'clock before either of them woke up.

"Sleep good?" he asked her.

"Very good," she replied.

"How about we get ready and head to the diner for some lunch." he stated.

"Your always hun…" her voice trailed off.

"What is it, what's wrong," he questioned.

"Nothing," she said, "Just reminded me of Kennedy."

After getting ready, they headed out the door for the diner. They sat there for hours just talking. To his surprise Brennan did most of the talking. She told him a lot of things about her and Kennedy.

"So why did you run away," he interrupted in the middle of the story.

"We thought he was a serial killer," she laughed almost spewing coke out of her nose.

Booth couldn't help but laugh.

"Imagine that," she continued, "Rodney Miller, a.k.a the town drunk of White Oak, Illinois, a serial killer." She laughed again.

"Well what happened?" he asked.

"Oh we finally came to our senses before morning and no one was the wiser to our little escapade."

They continued to talk long after the dinner crowd left and it seemed as though time was standing still, just for them.

_One more chapter. Do you want to read it? Just let me know. :) _


	19. Chapter 19

_Wow Thank you all sooo very much for all the wonderful reviews. I hope this last chapter is not a disappointment. As always...read, enjoy, and review, please. _

Booth and Brennan went back to work a few days later. Brennan couldn't handle the useless feeling she got when she wasn't working. After a couple of months, everything was beginning to go back to normal. Everything that is except Booth and Brennan's relationship. A stranger could see how close they were becoming.

Booth had invited her over to his apartment for dinner, which wasn't out of the norm for them as of late. Booth took off from work early just to get everything ready. The Chicken Parmesan was finishing up in the oven, candles provided the only light in the living and dining rooms, music drifted in the air, and the table look gorgeous. In the center of the table was an arrangement of stargazer lilies and Gerber daisies, Brennan and Kennedy's favorite. Nested in the middle of the arrangement was an envelope. Booth looked around the room and nodded. It was perfect.

He had just finished plating the Chicken Parmesan when the door bell rang. He opened the door and noticed that she had a peculiar look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he started, "I invited you over for dinner. That's what's going on. Now come on in."

He ushered her into the living room, took her purse and coat as he watched her closely. Her eyes widened as she took in the whole view.

"Booth, it's breath taking," she whispered.

Booth just smiled, "Come on, dinner's getting cold."

He pulled out her chair and she thanked him as she sat down. The conservation was the usual: work, Parker, Andy, Noah, and just life in general. Although she tried to concentrate on the conservation, the envelope that was neatly tucked in the flower arrangement had her complete attention. Booth was fully aware of Brennan's distraction. He couldn't help but smile to himself. When they had finished dinner, Booth scooted his chair closer to Brennan.

"I have something I want to tell you," he began, "You and I started out as partners, but became best friends and somewhere between best friends and tonight we became…more. I knew it, I was just afraid to admit it, but a very wise person once reminded me of how close two people become when walls no longer exist between them."

With that he handed Brennan the envelope that had captivated her attention all evening. She immediately recognized Kennedy's handwriting. She couldn't help but smile as she read the letter.

"You know," she stated, "She's right. I do love you, Booth. I love you more than you'll ever know."

This was not the reaction he had expected and for a minute he was at a loss for words.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan," he replied, "I really do."

They spent the rest of the evening on the couch wrapped up in each other's arms listening to the soft music that drifted in the air.

_Well...loved it, hated it??? Tell me what you think. _


End file.
